My Love and Sacrifice
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: Kuroro brought the last Kuruta survival to his life. Mistake. Big mistake. Pairing KuroPika and KilluKura. Dedicated for Valentine Weeks Festival in HxH Community. R&R please


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

TITLE :

**MY LOVE AND SACRIFICE**

GENRE :

Hurt/Comfort & Romance

PAIRING :

KuroPika, KilluKura

SUMMARY :

Kuroro brought the last Kuruta survival to his life. Mistake. Big mistake.

WARNING :

One shot. OOC. FemKura. Semi-M.

A/N :

Ini fic pertamaku dengan pairing selain KuroPika di dalamnya. Awalnya pairing KuraKillu akan dibuat tersendiri, tapi ternyata lebih sreg kalau disatukan. Terinspirasi dari lagu **Hurt by Christina Aguilera**.

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk :

Kay Inizaki-Chan yang pernah minta love triangle fic antara Kuro x FemKura x Killu

Valentine Weeks Festival di HxH Community

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Api berkobar di mana-mana. Asap membubung tinggi ke langit yang gelap itu. Suara teriakan terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Sekelompok orang dengan aura yang mengerikan berjalan dengan tenang di antara pemandangan itu. Dengan wajah yang dingin, mapun seringai yang mengerikan, mereka menggerakkan senjatanya berkali-kali. Genangan darah menghiasi tanah, menimbulkan bau anyir menyeruak di tempat itu.

"Danchou, semua Mata Merah sudah berhasil dikumpulkan," kata seorang wanita dengan hidung yang besar dan rambut pendek berwarna pirang pucat.

Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata gelap tanpa dasar, seolah kau akan tenggelam dalam tatapannya. Aura membunuh tampak menyelimuti dirinya. Ia adalah Kuroro Lucifer, pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan yang terkenal kejam dan tak berperasaan. Ia bisa mencabut banyak nyawa dalam waktu sebentar saja. Rasa penyesalan, kesedihan…sama sekali tak pernah dirasakannya. Kuroro hanya peduli pada Gen'ei Ryodan. Bisa dibilang, Kuroro Lucifer adalah penjelmaan kematian.

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel hitam yang ia kenakan, Kuroro melangkah perlahan dan melihat ke sekeliling. Ia memasuki sebuah bangunan yang tampak seperti kuil. Sesuatu di depan altar menarik perhatiannya. Ada banyak bunga, lilin, pedang bertatahkan permata dan sebuah doa persembahan tertulis di secarik kertas yang sudah usang.

Kuroro membacanya sekilas, lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke sakunya. Matanya mulai mencari-cari sesuatu, hingga kemudian pandangannya tertumpu pada sebuah sosok tertutup kain merah tua yang ada tak jauh dari sana. Kuroro membungkuk, menarik kain itu dan melemparkannya. Nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang terbaring di sana. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis…ia mulai memahami semua ini.

.

.

Kuroro membawa gadis itu ke markas Gen'ei Ryodan. Anak buahnya merasa aneh dan keberatan dengan keputusan pimpinan mereka, kenapa Gadis Kuruta itu tidak dibunuh saja? Mereka yakin, ia bisa menimbulkan masalah bagi Ryodan suatu saat nanti. Namun tentu saja tak ada yang berani menentang keputusan Sang Danchou.

Saat ini Kuroro sedang duduk di sebuah sofa…dengan gaya berpikirnya yang khas, seolah tanpa berkedip ia menatap Si Gadis yang terbaring di tempat tidur di hadapannya. Sejenak teringat doa persembahan yang ia temukan di kuil itu. Sudah jelas bahwa Suku Kuruta akan mempersembahkan gadis itu pada arwah nenek moyang mereka, jika saja Gen'ei Ryodan tidak datang untuk membantai dan mengambil mata merah suku itu yang sangat berharga.

Di dalam doa itu pula, Kuroro membaca sebuah nama. Kurapika.

"Ngghhhh…," terdengar suara lenguhan pelan dari sosok gadis pirang itu.

Kuroro tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Si Gadis mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Seolah merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kamar itu, ia menoleh menatap Kuroro dengan sepasang mata yang sewarna dengan birunya samudra…berpadu dengan wajah cantik dan murni bagai malaikat. Sesaat Kuroro tertegun dibuatnya.

"Kau…siapa?" Si Gadis bertanya sambil mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ke posisi duduk. Kuroro diam tak menjawab. Si Gadis merasa heran, kemudian ia terlihat seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Tak lama ia mulai panik dan menjerit histeris.

"Aku…aku…siapa aku?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya seolah merasa kesakitan.

Kuroro terkejut. Ia segera menghampiri gadis itu. Si Gadis langsung diam. Ia tak mengenali dirinya sendiri, dan ia pun tak mengenali pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Mata birunya mulai berubah warna menjadi warna merah yang menakjubkan. Kuroro terpesona melihat mata itu dan mengagumi keindahannya di dalam hati.

Perlahan Kuroro duduk di samping tempat tidur dan menatap Si Gadis dalam-dalam.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kurapika. Aku Kuroro…temanmu," Kuroro berkata dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya ia pun merasa geli mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. "Kau terjatuh dari tebing dua minggu yang lalu, membuatmu tak sadarkan diri sejak saat itu. Sepertinya sekarang kau pun mengalami amnesia."

Si Gadis terdiam. Senyuman Kuroro terlihat begitu tulus, dan nama Kurapika…terdengar begitu cocok seperti jiwanya.

'Mungkin itu memang namaku yang sebenarnya…mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya,' batin gadis pirang bernama Kurapika itu.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kuroro tak tahu apa yang membuat Kurapika bisa hilang ingatan, tapi Kuroro menyusun sebuah skenario untuk gadis itu. Ia mengatakan pada Kurapika, bahwa Kurapika adalah seorang anak yang dibuang dari Suku Kuruta yang baru saja musnah. Saat Kurapika berumur sepuluh tahun, Kuroro menemukannya dan mengajaknya bergabung dengan Gen'ei Ryodan.

"Jadi kita sudah tujuh tahun bersama?" tanya Kurapika pada suatu pagi.

Kuroro tersenyum. "Ya, sudah lama bukan? Tapi kau tak mau banyak bercerita tentang masa lalumu."

Kurapika menatap Kuroro. Ia suka melihat senyuman pria itu. Sejak Kurapika bangun dari pingsannya malam itu, ia selalu bersama Kuroro. Memang ia pun belum merasa terbiasa dengan anggota Ryodan lainnya.

"Kuroro, kenapa semua anak buahmu memiliki tattoo laba-laba di tubuhnya? Kenapa aku tidak punya?"

Pertanyaan Kurapika membuat Kuroro terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia pun berbohong lagi,

"Tattoo itu baru akan diberikan saat usiamu sudah cukup dewasa. Aku rasa sekarang kau sudah siap."

Sore itu, Kurapika dan Kuroro berada di sebuah kamar. Kurapika membuka baju atasannya dan menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan selimut. Ia duduk membelakangi Kuroro. Sebenarnya Kurapika merasa malu dengan kondisinya saat ini, namun identitas sangat penting baginya. Ia ingin merasa benar-benar menjadi bagian dari sesuatu.

Kuroro mengeluarkan peralatannya. Ia memandangi punggung putih mulus gadis itu. Sesaat Kuroro merasa ragu, namun ia ingat dengan keputusannya saat Kurapika terbangun dari pingsannya di malam setelah pembantaian Suku Kuruta.

Kuroro mulai menggoreskan jarum yang sudah dialiri Nen ke kulit Kurapika. Gadis itu meringis nyeri tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Tangannya menggenggam selimut kuat-kuat.

Setelah selesai, Kuroro memandangi hasilnya. Sebuah tattoo berbentuk laba-laba dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar tampak di punggung Kurapika.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kurapika.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum.

'Kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya…kau tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kuroro menatap peristiwa di hadapannya. Kurapika sedang berlatih pedang dengan Nobunaga. Gadis itu baru mulai belajar, tapi ia sudah cukup mahir. Kuroro merasa puas, ternyata memang tak salah mengambil seorang keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta sebagai anggota Gen'ei Ryodan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro tanpa menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran Machi dan Pakunoda di belakangnya.

"Danchou, apakah ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pakunoda khawatir.

"Apa kalian meragukan tindakanku?"

Jawaban Kuroro terdengar tegas. Machi dan Pakunoda tak mau bicara lebih jauh lagi. Sementara itu, Kurapika berhasil mengalahkan Nobunaga.

"Kuroro, kau lihat tadi 'kan?" seru Kurapika gembira.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kuroro pendek. "Aku bangga padamu."

Anggota Gen'ei Ryodan yang hadir saat itu merasa aneh melihat raut wajah Kuroro. Wajahnya yang dingin, dalam sekejap terlihat sedikit berseri-seri saat bicara dengan Kurapika.

"Kuroro, mulai sekarang bisakah aku ikut dalam setiap misi dengan Gen'ei Ryodan?" Kurapika bertanya dengan penuh harap.

Kuroro memegang puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

.

& Skip time &

.

Kurapika benar-benar tak mau menunggu lama untuk bisa ikut dalam misi. Ia giat berlatih. Gen'ei Ryodan pun kini sudah terbiasa dengan gadis itu, termasuk Machi dan Pakunoda. Mereka menganggap Kurapika seperti adik sendiri. Seorang adik perempuan yang manis…dengan senyumnya yang menawan dan wajahnya yang cantik, sungguh laksana embun segar di tengah-tengah Ryodan.

"Kurapika, mulai sekarang kau bisa ikut. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh dariku," perintah Kuroro.

Kurapika merasa senang. Selanjutnya, Kuroro membagi-bagi tugas untuk merampok seorang mafia kaya. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Kurapika satu tim dengan Kuroro. Coltopi ikut bersama mereka.

Tengah malam, misi dijalankan. Gen'ei Ryodan bergerak dengan cepat. Walau baru pertama kali, Kurapika dan Kuroro sudah menjadi tim yang kompak. Kuroro agak terkejut saat melihat Kurapika membunuh seorang penjaga dengan pedang yang dibawanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kuroro dan tersenyum…seolah berkata, 'Lihat aku.'

Kuroro membalasnya dengan senyuman lagi. Lalu mereka segera melanjutkan aksinya.

Dalam misi pertamanya itu, Kurapika merasa berdebar-debar…tapi ia merasa tenang, karena Kuroro selalu ada untuk melindunginya.

'Aku…anggota Gen'ei Ryodan!' kata Kurapika dalam hati sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke leher beberapa orang penjaga.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Kurapika menjadi seorang anggota Ryodan yang hebat. Ia pun semakin dekat dengan Kuroro.

Suatu hari, Kurapika sedang duduk membaca buku. Tapi sudah setengah jam ia melihat halaman yang sama.

"Kurapika, kau tidak akan selesai membacanya kalau tidak segera membalik halaman itu," komentar Shizuku polos.

Kurapika hanya tertawa kikuk. Sebenarnya ia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kuroro sudah pergi selama dua minggu tanpa memberitahukan ke mana tujuannya. Kurapika benar-benar tak suka saat dia tidak bersama Kuroro seperti ini.

'Apakah aku merindukannya?', pipi Kurapika langsung merona saat pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya.

Machi menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan. Ia memiliki insting yang kuat, tentu saja Machi dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi…bahkan sebelum Kurapika dan Kuroro menyadarinya.

Sementara itu di suatu kota yang jauh, Kuroro baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia menengadah menatap langit. Di kakinya, tampak mayat bergelimpangan…tenggelam dalam genangan darah.

Saat melihat ke bintang yang paling terang, Kuroro teringat akan Kurapika. Wajahnya adalah yang paling ingin segera dilihat Kuroro saat ini. Sejenak Kuroro merasa janggal akan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya saat teringat gadis itu. Kenapa semuanya berubah? Sejak ada Kurapika, ia bisa merasakan berbagai emosi. Kepedulian, kasih sayang dan rasa ingin melindungi.

'Aku akan segera pulang untuk menemukan jawabannya,' batin Kuroro.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Kepulangan Kuroro keesokan harinya, disambut dengan mata biru berbinar Kurapika dan pipinya yang merona. Kuroro tersenyum dan menyentuh wajahnya sekilas.

"Selama aku pergi, kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Kuroro.

"Iya," jawab Kurapika pendek.

Kuroro yang semula akan pergi ke kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Kurapika.

"Ayo ikut aku," kata Kuroro sambil menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

Kurapika segera berjalan berusaha menyamai langkah cepat Kuroro. "Eh? Kita mau ke mana? Kuroro, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Tanpa menjawab, Kuroro segera menggendong Kurapika a la bridal style. Kurapika yang terkejut sibuk memegangi roknya agar tidak tersingkap karena Kuroro berlari dan melompati pepohonan dengan sangat cepat.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, mereka sampai di sebuah bukit. Keduanya duduk di bawah pohon yang sangat rindang. Kuroro menengadah menatap langit. Dengan heran Kurapika mengikuti arah tatapannya.

"Bulan yang indah," komentar Kurapika.

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, bukan itu…lihat, ada bintang yang bersinar paling terang di sana."

Pria itu menunjuk ke salah satu bintang di langit.

"Semalam, aku pun melihatnya…," Kuroro berkata. "Bintang itu membuatku teringat padamu."

Kurapika menoleh dan menatap Kuroro dengan heran. Kuroro tidak menjelaskan apa-apa lagi, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Perlahan tangannya merangkul Kurapika, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Namun kemudian ia langsung merasa nyaman. Ini bukan pertama kali Kuroro memeluknya. Jika Kurapika tiba-tiba merasa sendiri, bagai orang asing di dunia ini…pelukan Kuroro selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

Gadis itu teringat pada salah satu kisah yang pernah ia baca saat berkunjung ke perpustakaan bersama Shizuku. Tentang sebuah kisah cinta yang indah.

'Merasa rindu saat ia tak ada…merasa berdebar saat berada dalam pelukannya…Apakah ini yang disebut cinta dalam kisah itu?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sementara itu Kuroro pun sibuk dalam lamunannya sendiri. Langit malam bagaikan hidupnya yang penuh dengan kegelapan dan kematian, kemudian Kurapika muncul seperti cahaya yang menerangi dan menyejukkan hatinya…layaknya bintang itu.

'Mungkin ini cinta…hal bodoh yang dirasakan manusia pada umumnya,' batin Kuroro.

Perlahan Kurapika menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu, lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang tak pernah disangka-sangka akan didengar oleh Kuroro dalam hidupnya,

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroro."

Kuroro tertegun. Ia mengangkat dagu Kurapika agar gadis itu menatapnya. Saat melihat tatapan mata gadis itu, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi tentu saja bukan hal mudah bagi kriminal seperti Kuroro untuk mengucapkan tiga kata itu.

Perlahan Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Kurapika. Kurapika memejamkan mata…membiarkan dirinya larut dalam ciuman itu.

.

.

Machi seketika terbangun saat merasakan Nen milik Kurapika dan Kuroro kembali memasuki tempat itu, namun kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari keduanya.

Sementara itu di suatu kamar, di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam yang berkilau…Kurapika berbaring dengan Kuroro berada di sampingnya, membelai wajah gadis itu sambil menciuminya.

Saat Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap mata biru gadis itu. Hanya bayangannya yang terpantul di sana. Perlahan Kuroro mulai membuka pakaian Kurapika, sementara Kurapika melepaskan kancing baju Kuroro satu-persatu…membelai dada bidang pria itu yang sering memeluknya.

Kurapika mengerti, walaupun Kuroro tak menjawab pernyataan cintanya, tapi ia pun mencintainya. Kurapika tersenyum saat menyadari semua itu.

Mereka saling menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya. Sesekali terdengar erangan kesakitan Kurapika, namun Kuroro segera menenangkannya. Ia memperlakukan Kurapika dengan lembut, membelainya perlahan karena gadis itu bagai permata yang sangat berharga bagi Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kau milikku…Kurapika," ucap Kuroro di antara desahan napasnya, saat ia berhasil memiliki Kurapika malam itu.

Setelah bisa menerka apa yang terjadi, Machi kembali memejamkan matanya.

'Ini memang hanya soal waktu,' ia berkata dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Hubungan cinta antara Kurapika dan Kuroro memang sudah bisa diperkirakan sebelumnya. Para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, bahkan diam-diam mereka ikut merasa senang. Sang Danchou menjadi lebih bersemangat. Lalu pemandangan yang terjadi saat keduanya berdebat benar-benar peristiwa menarik yang tak boleh dilewatkan.

Suatu fajar, Kuroro tiba-tiba terbangun. Ia merasa heran saat menyadari Kurapika tidak berada di sampingnya. Kuroro meraba tempat di mana Kurapika sebelumnya berada. Masih terasa hangat…berarti Kurapika belum lama pergi.

"Kurapika?" panggil Kuroro.

Tidak ada jawaban, namun Kuroro melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia segera beranjak dan memakai celananya, lalu melangkah ke sana. Tampak Kurapika sedang berdiri membelakangi cermin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kuroro bertanya.

"Kuroro, menurutmu…apakah tattoo laba-laba milikku tidak terlihat memudar?" kata Kurapika sambil terus menatap cermin.

Kuroro mendekati gadis itu dan mengamati tattoo di punggungnya.

"Ya, sedikit…," jawab Kuroro.

Kurapika menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Kuroro, tidakkah ini aneh? Aku—"

Kuroro tidak membiarkan Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia segera mencium bibir gadis itu sekilas dan memeluknya.

"Sshh…tidak akan ada apa-apa, tenang saja," bisik Kuroro.

Kurapika terdiam dalam pelukan Kuroro. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia masih merasa tidak tenang. Tapi Kurapika hanya menurut saat pria itu kembali mengajaknya berbaring di tempat tidur.

Kuroro memeluk Kurapika. Kurapika menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Kuroro…terdengar detak jantung pria itu. Tiba-tiba ia berpikir, apa yang akan ia lakukan jika tak ada detak jantung ini? Jika tak ada Kuroro, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kurapika menjadi takut.

'Aku tak mau membayangkannya! Tidak mau!' jerit Kurapika dalam hati.

Kurapika semakin menempelkan tubuhnya. Kuroro tersenyum melihat sikapnya, walau di dalam hati ia pun khawatir.

'Apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya?' batin Kuroro.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Suasana sangat ramai. Malam ini, di salah satu hotel mewah di tengah kota, akan diadakan pesta untuk kalangan atas. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu, akan ada pelelangan juga di sana. Tentu saja Gen'ei Ryodan sudah mempersiapkan rencana yang matang untuk hal ini.

Kuroro melangkah menaiki tangga dengan sikapnya yang elegan. Ia melirik Kurapika yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun putih yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang bercahaya. Kurapika yang menyadari tatapan Kuroro hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona.

"Selamat malam, dapatkah aku lihat undangan Anda?" tanya seorang penjaga.

Kuroro memperlihatkan sehelai undangan yang ia curi dari seorang tamu. Setelah membacanya sekilas, penjaga pun mengijinkan untuk masuk. Nobunaga, Phinks dan Feitan ikut serta. Mereka menyamar menjadi pengawal pribadi Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Kuroro mengajak Kurapika berdansa. Melihat sorot mata biru itu dan wajah malaikat kekasihnya, tiba-tiba saja Kuroro berpikir bahwa Kurapika terlalu indah untuk menjadi bagian dari Gen'ei Ryodan.

"Kuroro, ada apa?" tanya Kurapika heran.

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup kening gadis itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya segera.

Ponsel Kuroro berbunyi, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Shalnark. Pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah siap.

Kuroro dan para anak buahnya yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk Kurapika, menyelinap pergi dari ballroom tempat pesta dansa diadakan. Mereka menuju ke tempat penyimpanan benda-benda berharga yang akan dilelang malam itu. Banyak penjaga di sana, termasuk orang-orang yang disewa dari Perkumpulan Hunter. Pertarungan pun tak terhindarkan, tapi seperti biasa Gen'ei Ryodan dapat mengatasinya.

Kurapika membunuh lima orang dengan pedang yang ia sembunyikan di kakinya. Cipratan darah mengotori gaun putihnya. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang biasa, namun kali ini Kuroro merasa berbeda saat melihatnya. Ada rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan yang muncul ketika menyaksikan Kurapika membunuh hingga gaunnya penuh darah.

'Seharusnya bukan ini yang terjadi,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati. 'Kurapika, apa yang telah kulakukan padamu?'

Lamunan Kuroro buyar saat seorang Hunter muncul di hadapannya. Kuroro mengeluarkan pisau Benz miliknya lalu menusuk Hunter itu.

.

.

Misi berjalan dengan mulus. Semua anggota Gen'ei Ryodan merasa puas dengan hasilnya.

"Seharusnya kau melihat wajah pria itu saat tahu aku yang akan mengambil nyawanya," Kurapika bercerita dengan riang kepada Nobunaga.

"Kurapika, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan beristirahatlah," kata Kuroro tanpa menoleh. Entah kenapa ia merasa dadanya semakin berkecamuk mendengar Kurapika bicara seperti itu. Kurapika pun merasa aneh, tapi ia segera menurut.

Dua jam kemudian, Kurapika sudah terlelap dalam pelukan Kuroro. Sementara Kuroro masih terjaga. Ia menatap kekasihnya sambil membelai wajah gadis itu. Sebentar teringat dalam benak Kuroro, kejadian saat ia menemukan Kurapika di malam pembantaian Suku Kuruta.

Kuroro terus memandanginya hingga tiba-tiba mata Kurapika terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan warna biru samudra yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kurapika sambil tersenyum lemah dengan suara yang mengantuk.

Kuroro hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

Menanggapi hal ini, Kurapika segera mengecup bibir Kuroro lalu memeluk dan membelai rambut hitam pria itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kurapika.

Kuroro tersentak. Jika Kurapika tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu, akankah dia tetap mencintainya? Jika Kurapika tahu bahwa Kuroro telah berbohong padanya, akankah Kurapika tetap bersedia memeluknya seperti ini?

Lalu Kuroro menyadari, ia belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kurapika lewat kata-kata. Ia menatap wajah cantik itu.

"Kau adalah segalanya untukku, Kurapika. Aku pun mencintaimu," akhirnya Kuroro berkata.

Kurapika terkejut. Ia tahu Kuroro mencintainya walau tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Kuroro akan mengatakan itu malam ini. Kurapika menutup mulutnya dan mulai meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Kuroro terkekeh geli sambil menghapus air mata Kurapika dengan ibu jarinya, sementara Kurapika memeluk Kuroro semakin erat.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Suatu hari, Kuroro bercakap-cakap dengan Pakunoda.

"Danchou, apakah kau yakin?" tanya Pakunoda dengan khawatir.

"Aku sudah memikirkan segalanya," jawab Kuroro.

"Dia akan membenci kita…terutama dirimu. Mungkin dia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkanmu seumur hidupnya."

"Aku tahu, Pakunoda. Lakukan saja seperti apa yang kuperintahkan."

Ya, Kuroro telah memikirkan segalanya berulang kali. Kurapika berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dari apa yang dijalaninya sekarang bersama Gen'ei Ryodan.

Kuroro dan Pakunoda melangkah memasuki ruangan yang besar di gedung tua itu. Anggota Ryodan yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara ketikan keyboard dari laptop milik Shalnark. Kurapika sedang membaca buku bersama Shizuku.

"Kurapika, kemarilah," panggil Kuroro.

Kurapika menoleh dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya sambil tersenyum manis. Para anggota Ryodan menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan memperhatikannya. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu tentang rencana Kuroro.

Kuroro menyentuh wajah Kurapika dengan lembut.

"Dengar, aku ingin kau melihat sesuatu dari ingatanku dan tolong berikan pendapatmu," Kuroro berkata lagi.

"Baiklah," jawab Kurapika.

Pakunoda mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Kurapika. Sejenak ia merasa ragu, tapi perintah Sang Danchou harus dilaksanakan. Pakunoda memejamkan mata dan melepaskan tembakannya, sekilas terlihat rasa sedih di wajah anggota Gen'ei Ryodan yang lain.

Mata Kurapika membelalak saat peluru Nen milik Pakunoda menembus kepalanya. Warna matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan penuh amarah…saat ia melihat ingatan Kuroro melalui peluru itu. Ia melihat orang-orang Suku Kuruta, yang memiliki mata merah sepertinya, dibantai dengan kejam oleh Gen'ei Ryodan dan dicungkil matanya. Tapi apa yang dilihat Kurapika hanya sampai situ. Ia tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya malam itu ia hampir saja dijadikan persembahan.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia menatap Kuroro dan para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau berbohong padaku," katanya geram. "Kau telah membunuh saudara-saudaraku dari Suku Kuruta! Kalian pembohong!"

Kurapika berbalik dan berlari pergi. Kuroro menghela napas...sepertinya semua akan segera berakhir.

Malam itu Kurapika tidak kembali. Sebenarnya Kuroro sangat khawatir, tapi ia tahu pasti Kurapika membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Dua hari kemudian, Kurapika kembali dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Ia telah memotong pendek rambut pirangnya. Keceriaan dan senyumnya yang manis tidak lagi tampak di wajah cantik gadis itu.

Kuroro ingin memeluknya, tapi Kurapika segera melangkah mundur.

"Jangan sentuh aku," kata Kurapika. Matanya yang menyala merah menatap Kuroro. "Kau benar-benar kejam…kau membohongiku selama ini. Bahkan kau pura-pura mencintaiku agar aku mengikuti jejakmu sebagai pembunuh!"

Kuroro tertegun. Ia tahu Kurapika pasti akan berubah, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka Kurapika akan menuduhnya sejauh ini.

"Aku telah membunuh sukumu, aku telah berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah bagian dari Gen'ei Ryodan. Tapi aku tak pernah berbohong mengenai perasaanku padamu, Kurapika," Kuroro menjelaskan.

"OMONG KOSONG!"

Kuroro terdiam melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Setelah semua ini, apakah kau pikir aku masih bisa percaya padamu?"

Kuroro diam tak menjawab. Hal itu memang benar. Lagipula, bukankah ini ia lakukan agar Kurapika dapat memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik? Kuroro sengaja memanipulasi ingatannya sendiri yang disampaikan kepada Kurapika saat itu, agar Kurapika pergi meninggalkan Ryodan dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi Kuroro tak dapat memungkiri…bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya, ia berharap Kurapika tetap memilih untuk berada di sisinya.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Hari itu, angin musim gugur bertiup lebih dingin dari biasanya…mengiringi kepergian Kurapika. Hati Kuroro langsung tertutup saat itu. Ia hanya mencintai Kurapika. Jika Kurapika tak ada lagi untuknya, Kuroro tak ingin mencintai siapapun lagi.

'Mulai hari ini kita menempuh jalan yang berbeda,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Tiga tahun kemudian…

"Selamat ulang tahun…!"

Gon, Killua dan Leorio berseru sambil memegang confetti. Mereka mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Kurapika malam ini. Tanggal 4 April…tanggal yang ditetapkan Kuroro Lucifer sebagai hari ulang tahun Kurapika.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya," kata Gon.

Kurapika menarik napas, lalu meniup lilin berbentuk angka dua puluh dua di atas kue ulang tahunnya yang tampak sangat menggiurkan.

Semua bertepuk tangan gembira. Killua pun mendekat, lalu mengecup bibir Kurapika.

"Wah…kalian ini!" gerutu Leorio. "Lihat saja nanti, kalau aku dan Gon sudah punya pacar!"

"Oya? Buktikan saja!" tantang Killua sambil merangkul Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya tertawa kecil. Malam ini begitu menyenangkan. Tak terasa, sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Setelah meninggalkan Gen'ei Ryodan, Kurapika mengikuti Ujian Hunter. Di sana ia bertemu dengan ketiga pria yang bersamanya saat ini. Bahkan Kurapika pun bertemu dengan Hisoka, namun joker itu sama sekali tak mengungkit masa lalunya dengan Gen'ei Ryodan.

Tepat setelah mereka berhasil lulus dari Ujian Hunter, Killua menyatakan cintanya. Ia dan teman-temannya tak tahu tentang masa lalu Kurapika, bahkan tak tahu bahwa ia adalah keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta karena wanita itu menutupi matanya dengan Nen hingga iris matanya terlihat hitam.

Lamunan Kurapika buyar saat tiba-tiba Killua menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sudah waktunya potong kue, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakannya," kata pemuda berambut perak itu.

Kurapika tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau dan mulai membagi kuenya. Padahal Kurapika yang berulang tahun hari ini tapi malah Killua yang minta diberi perhatian.

"Aku mau disuapi oleh wanita cantik yang sedang berulang tahun," ucap Killua manja sambil membuka mulutnya.

Dengan jengkel Kurapika menyendokkan kue tart ke mulut Killua. Killua tertawa melihat raut wajah Kurapika, begitu pula halnya dengan Gon dan Killua. Dalam hati, Kurapika tetap tersenyum. Menyebalkan memang, tapi Killua selalu mewarnai hari-harinya dengan kegembiraan. Sedangkan Gon dan Leorio adalah sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki.

Pesta selesai saat malam mulai larut.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang," kata Gon sambil memapah Leorio yang mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum. "Killua, bagaimana denganmu?"

Gon, Killua dan Leorio tinggal di apartemen yang sama, sementara Kurapika tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda.

"Aku akan mengantar Kurapika pulang dulu," jawab Killua sambil membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Kurapika.

Tak lama kemudian, Killua sampai di apartemen Kurapika. Ia mengantar kekasihnya hingga ke depan pintu. Killua cemberut saat pria yang tinggal di sebelah apartemen Kurapika melirik kekasihnya sambil tersenyum.

Kurapika menghela napas. "Jangan mulai lagi Killua," katanya.

Killua mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak suka dengan cara pria itu melirikmu, sepertinya ia ingin memakanmu."

Kurapika hanya tertawa, kemudian suasana menjadi hening.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini," ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum manis.

Senyuman Kurapika terlihat sangat menawan, membuat Killua tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya. Kurapika pun membalasnya. Sambil terus berciuman, mereka melangkah memasuki apartemen Kurapika yang tertata rapi.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat memasuki jendela kamar itu. Perlahan Kurapika membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Killua yang masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Kurapika mengecup pipi pria itu kemudian beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

Kurapika masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia membiarkan air dingin menyirami tubuhnya. Perlahan Kurapika menyentuh punggungnya. Tattoo laba-laba yang dulu ada di sana menghilang dengan cepat setelah Kurapika pergi meninggalkan Gen'ei Ryodan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kurapika kembali teringat pada Kuroro. Mata hitamnya yang misterius, sikapnya yang dingin, lalu pelukan dan sentuhan pria itu…

Kurapika menjadi emosi. Dengan geram ia mematikan shower lalu berusaha menenangkan diri.

Kurapika masih merasa marah pada Kuroro, ia dendam dan sakit hati. Kuroro telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, membuatnya merasa menjadi yang paling berharga bagi pria itu. Tapi ternyata cintanya dilandasi kebohongan.

Kurapika teringat pada hari ulang tahun yang pertama kali ia rayakan bersama Ryodan. Kuroro membangunkannya di suatu pagi yang indah.

"Bangunlah Tuan Putri, hari ini tanggal 4 April…adalah hari ulang tahunmu," kata Kuroro lembut sambil tersenyum.

Machi dan Shizuku membuatkannya kue ulang tahun. Para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan pun memberikannya banyak hadiah. Saat itu pula, pertama kali Kuroro mencium pipinya.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar mandi membuatnya tersadar.

"Kurapika, kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara Killua dari balik pintu.

"Ya, aku akan segera keluar," jawab Kurapika segera.

Kurapika memakai mantel handuknya lalu keluar dari sana. Ia pun disambut dengan kecupan dari kekasihnya.

"Aku akan membeli sarapan untuk kita berdua," kata Killua sambil membelai rambut Kurapika yang basah.

Namun Kurapika menolak. "Biar aku saja," ucapnya. Ia perlu udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kurapika sudah keluar dari sebuah toko yang berada di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, membeli beberapa buah roti coklat yang masih hangat kesukaan Killua dan dua cup kopi panas. Langkah Wanita Kuruta itu terhenti saat melewati telepon umum. Sejenak ia merasa ragu, tapi kemudian ia melangkah menuju telepon umum itu dan menghubungi nomor telepon yang sudah sangat ia hafal di luar kepala.

Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali. Akhirnya telepon itu diangkat, namun tak ada suara jawaban. Hanya suara napas yang terdengar samar-samar. Kurapika memejamkan mata, terbayang bagaimana wajah Kuroro di seberang sana. Setelah satu menit berlalu, Kurapika menutup telepon dan berjalan kembali ke apartemennya.

Ya, kadang Kurapika ingin mengetahui kabar Kuroro saat ini. Melihat wajah tampan pria itu dan mendengar suaranya lagi. Apakah Kurapika merindukannya? Ia sama sekali tak ingin tahu jawabannya.

Sementara itu di apartemen, Killua menunggu Kurapika dengan sabar. Ia menghela napas. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun ia menjalin cinta dengan Kurapika. Baginya, Kurapika adalah sebuah berkah. Wanita itu membuatnya dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari keluarganya. Tapi tak jarang Killua menangkap basah Kurapika sedang memandang jauh…seolah menatap seseorang yang berada entah di mana. Killua menyadari, ia belum sepenuhnya memiliki hati Kurapika. Saat Kurapika sedang tak berada bersamanya, Killua sering merasa khawatir ia tak akan kembali. Namun hingga saat ini, Kurapika selalu kembali untuknya.

"Sarapan sudah datang," terdengar suara Kurapika dari ruang tengah.

Mendengar hal itu, Killua segera keluar dari kamar menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat.

'Syukurlah…,' ucap Killua dalam hati.

.

& Skip Time &

.

"Gen'ei Ryodan adalah kelompok pencuri yang paling diburu saat ini," kata Killua sambil memasukkan coklat ke mulutnya. Saat ini ia bersama Gon, Leorio dan Kurapika sedang berada di sebuah café.

Mendengar nama itu disebut, tenggorokan Kurapika terasa tercekat. Hampir saja ia tersedak karena teh yang sedang diminumnya saat ini.

"Aku ingin sekali menangkap mereka. Ayah dan kakekku pernah menghadapi pemimpinnya. Mereka bilang, Kuroro Lucifer orang yang hebat."

Percakapan ini terlalu berat rasanya bagi Kurapika. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Untunglah ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, Kurapika segera mengangkatnya.

"Kurapika, ini sudah waktunya," terdengar suara Senritsu.

"Ya, aku segera ke sana," jawab Kurapika. Ia menyimpan ponselnya kembali lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Killua sambil meraih tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku harus mengatur pengamanan untuk Neon Nostrad. Mereka sudah menungguku."

"Baik…berhati-hatilah."

Kurapika pun pergi menuju salah satu gedung tertinggi di Kota York Shin itu. Sesampainya di sana, Light Nostrad sedang resah. Ia tak bisa menemukan Neon di manapun.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putriku," kata Nostrad.

Kurapika menghela napas. Neon memang sering sekali menimbulkan masalah. Dengan cepat Kurapika mengumpulkan anak buahnya dan memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari Neon. Kurapika pun mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain-nya.

Perlahan, rantai Nen dengan bola besi kecil di ujungnya itu mulai bergerak menuju ke arah tertentu. Kurapika mulai melangkah mengikutinya.

.

.

Di suatu ruangan yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi, Neon sedang bersama dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Ia mengenakan setelan jas biru tua dan dasi berwarna merah. Sehelai kain putih menutupi tanda di keningnya.

Neon terpesona dengan wajah tampan dan sikap ramah Kuroro, seolah ia terhipnotis dalam tatapan mata pria itu. Setelah bercakap-cakap beberapa saat, Neon langsung mempercayainya hingga tanpa sadar ia bercerita tentang kekuatan khusus yang dimilikinya yaitu meramal.

"Bersediakah kau memperlihatkan kemampuanmu padaku?" tanya Kuroro sopan.

"Tentu saja," Neon menyanggupi.

Gadis berambut pink itu mulai beraksi. Sebuah makhluk aneh berwarna hijau pun muncul di atas tangan Neon…menggerakkan tangan gadis itu di atas kertas yang sudah disediakan Kuroro sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai, Kuroro membacanya.

_Malaikat turun dari langit dengan sayapnya yang menyilaukan mata_

_Persimpangan penuh darah akan dilalui lagi_

_Hujan turun menyakiti hati_

_Terang…gelap…bersatu dalam keabadian_

Masih ada beberapa bait lagi dalam kertas itu, tapi Kuroro mengabaikannya. Ramalan itu mengingatkannya pada Kurapika yang selalu berada di hatinya sejak lama. Kuroro tahu, Kurapika sudah menjadi seorang Hunter sekarang. Hisoka pernah menceritakan ini padanya. Bukan hal yang tak mungkin ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Kurapika.

'Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum hal itu terjadi,' batin Kuroro.

Ia menempelkan tangan Neon ke buku Skill Hunter miliknya. Hanya dalam waktu sebentar saja, lembaran dengan foto Neon sudah muncul di dalam buku itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Ternyata Kurapika.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Mereka sama-sama terkejut.

Kurapika ingin bertanya, apa yang telah Kuroro lakukan pada Neon? Apakah Gen'ei Ryodan sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Tapi semua pertanyaan itu tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Kuroro pun terdiam. Ia hanya bisa menatap Kurapika. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak ingin memanjangkan rambutnya lagi, karena rambut pirangnya masih tetap pendek seperti saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Mata Kurapika pun kini berwarna hitam. Melihat rantai Nen di tangan Kurapika, Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bangga, kemampuan keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta itu sudah meningkat sekarang.

Kuroro meninggalkan Neon yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia berbalik dan berdiri di depan pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Angin malam yang bertiup kencang mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

"T-Tunggu!" akhirnya Kurapika berkata dengan suara gemetar.

Kuroro hanya menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu melompat dari balkon yang terletak di lantai 96 gedung itu.

Seketika suasana menjadi kacau. Dari sekitar gedung itu, muncul berbagai serangan dari anggota Gen'ei Ryodan lainnya. Gon, Killua dan Leorio yang mendengar kabar itu segera menuju ke sana.

"Kurapika, kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Killua saat melihat Kurapika. Ia segera memeluk wanita itu.

Kurapika hanya diam. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia masih shock karena pertemuannya dengan Kuroro yang tak disangka-sangka sebelumnya.

Killua merasakan keanehan itu. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Kurapika. Pandangan mata itu…sudah beberapa kali Killua melihatnya.

'Kurapika, sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat? Aku ada di sini…di hadapanmu. Aku selalu ada untukmu,' kata Killua dalam hati. 'Kurapika, tidak bisakah kau hanya melihatku?'

.

& Skip Time &

.

Perkumpulan Hunter menghimbau para anggotanya untuk lebih gencar memburu Gen'ei Ryodan. Hadiah yang sangat besar pun ditawarkan.

Malam ini, di apartemen Kurapika sedang ramai. Senritsu datang membawa sebuah map folder berisikan info lengkap mengenai Gen'ei Ryodan yang didapatnya dari website Hunter. Gon, Killua dan Leorio segera melihat-lihat, sementara Kurapika hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Hei…lihat ini," kata Gon sambil menunjuk sebuah artikel. "Beberapa tahun lalu seorang Hunter melihat bahwa ada salah seorang anggota Ryodan yang tampak selalu bersama dengan Kuroro Lucifer. Gadis muda dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata yang berwarna biru."

Kurapika mulai merasa tak nyaman mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat anggota Gen'ei Ryodan dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu," gumam Leorio.

Killua membolak-balik halaman folder itu hingga sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Pembantaian Suku Kuruta," Killua berkata.

Jantung Kurapika mulai berdegup kencang. Topik mengenai Suku Kuruta dan Gen'ei Ryodan adalah yang paling ia hindari. Walau Kurapika kehilangan ingatannya, ia sama sekali tak merasa tertarik untuk mencari tahu tentang Suku Kuruta di website Hunter.

"Pada pertengahan bulan purnama di waktu tertentu, saat Suku Kuruta berkumpul untuk mengadakan acara persembahan bagi arwah nenek moyang mereka, Gen'ei Ryodan datang. Mereka membantai seluruh Suku Kuruta dan mencungkil Mata Merah untuk dijual di pasar gelap."

"Apa? Persembahan?" ucap Kurapika terkejut. Ia duduk di samping Killua dan ikut melihat-lihat.

Tampak sebuah altar di dalam foto yang ada di map itu. Di depannya, tertata berbagai macam benda yang telah dipersiapkan untuk persembahan.

'Kenapa saat itu aku tidak dapat melihat ingatan Kuroro tentang altar ini? Tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu!'

"Apa yang akan mereka persembahkan sebenarnya?" Leorio bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kurapika merasa takut melihat foto itu. Sekilas bayangan masa lalu muncul di benaknya. Semua merasa heran melihat matanya yang membelalak ngeri. Kurapika menjerit sambil memegangi kepalanya seolah ia merasa kesakitan.

Killua mengulurkan tangan hendak memeluk dan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya, tapi Kurapika segera berlari pergi dan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Bayangan itu muncul semakin banyak dan cepat.

"Kurapika, kau kenapa? Buka pintunya!" seru Killua sambil menggedor pintu kamar Kurapika.

Kurapika diam tak bergerak di sudut kamarnya. Ia duduk bertekuk lutut dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Nen di matanya memudar, menampakkan iris mata wanita itu yang berwarna merah.

Gon, Killua dan Leorio sangat khawatir. Senritsu memejamkan mata, mencoba mendengarkan detak jantung Kurapika. Ia mendengar rasa sakit dan rasa takut yang tak tertahankan.

Senritsu membuka matanya.

"Tenanglah…biarkan dia sendiri dulu," katanya pelan.

Namun satu jam berlalu, Kurapika belum juga keluar. Killua terlihat gelisah, ia menatap pintu kamar Kurapika dengan khawatir.

"Senritsu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Killua. "Kenapa Kurapika tiba-tiba bersikap begini? Beritahu aku…"

Senritsu menatap Killua dengan iba. Ia tahu, pria itu sangat mencintai Kurapika. Senritsu pun mencoba mendengarkan detak jantung Kurapika kembali. Kali ini, ia mendengar sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda. Masih ada rasa takut, tapi juga ada dendam, amarah, sakit hati dan…kerinduan yang mendalam.

Senritsu tertegun. Tentu saja ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Killua.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kurapika sudah mulai bisa menenangkan diri. Ia mengatur napasnya. Dengan pipi yang basah oleh air yang mengalir dari mata merahnya, Kurapika masih duduk di sudut kamar.

Kini Kurapika telah mengingat semuanya. Ia seorang yatim piatu dari Suku Kuruta. Anak yang terbuang…dan diperlakukan tidak selayaknya, karena ia adalah anak hasil dari hubungan gelap antara kepala suku terdahulu dan seorang wanita Kuruta yang dihukum mati tepat setelah melahirkan Kurapika.

Ketika Suku Kuruta dilanda kesusahan, mereka berencana untuk mempersembahkan seorang Gadis Kuruta yang masih suci. Pilihan jatuh kepada Kurapika. Saat itu ia berusaha melawan, namun percuma saja. Kurapika dibuat tak sadarkan diri. Ketika siuman, Kurapika sudah berada di markas Gen'ei Ryodan dalam keadaan amnesia.

'Kenapa ingatanku baru kembali sekarang? Kuroro, kenapa…kau tidak membiarkan aku mengetahui semuanya?' pekik Kurapika dalam hati.

"Kurapika," panggil Killua dari balik pintu. Suaranya terdengar putus asa.

Kurapika tersentak. Tanpa berkaca terlebih dahulu, ia segera beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya.

Killua menatap wajah Kurapika. Ia nampak terkejut saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Kurapika, matamu—"

Perhatian Gon, Leorio dan Senritsu pun langsung teralih pada mata Kurapika. Mata wanita itu masih berwarna merah…dan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi biru.

"Kamu…Kuruta?" ucap Gon.

Killua langsung teringat pada artikel yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Apakah kau…yang akan dipersembahkan malam itu? Kau yang selalu bersama dengan Kuroro Lucifer?"

Kurapika diam tak menjawab. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Killua bordering, Silva Zaoldyeck yang meneleponnya.

"Ya, Ayah?" jawab Killua.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Silva, tapi Killua terlihat terkejut dan segera menyalakan televisi. Sebuah berita sedang ditayangkan…tentang ditemukannya jasad Kuroro Lucifer dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Tidak mungkin…," gumam Kurapika dengan suara bergetar. "TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Kurapika, tenang!" ucap Killua dengan suara yang agak tinggi. Ia memegang kedua bahu wanita itu. Dilihatnya warna mata Kurapika kembali berubah menjadi merah. "Tenangkan dirimu…kumohon."

Lalu mereka duduk bersama, mendengarkan kisah Kurapika. Setelah Kurapika selesai, semuanya terdiam. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan berat yang telah dialami wanita itu. Killua pun merasa cemburu, setelah mengetahui bahwa Kuroro adalah cinta pertama Kurapika. Ia yakin, pria itu masih mempunyai tempat istimewa di hatinya.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kurapika sudah berada di sebuah pesawat yang membawanya menju Ryuusegai. Awalnya Killua memaksa untuk ikut, tapi Kurapika menolak. Ia harus menyelesaikan hal ini sendiri.

Dalam perjalanan, semua kenangannya bersama Kuroro muncul kembali. Air matanya menggenang, tapi Kurapika berusaha menghapusnya.

'Kuroro, kenapa kau melakukan ini?' tanya Kurapika dalam hati.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, Kurapika sampai di Ryuusegai. Keadaan tempat itu benar-benar tak terurus. Kurapika melangkah menuju ke suatu tempat di mana jasad Kuroro dimakamkan. Angin yang kering dan panas meniup tubuhnya.

Seketika, Kurapika merasa dunianya runtuh. Ia bertekuk lutut di samping makam Kuroro dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

'Jika saja…aku mengetahuinya lebih cepat…Kuroro, jika saja kau memberitahuku segalanya…'

Kurapika menyentuh nisan di makam itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa menyesal meninggalkan Kuroro. Jika Kuroro memberitahukan segalanya, mungkin Kurapika akan berusaha memaafkannya. Lalu berada di sampingnya saat pria itu meregang nyawa.

Kurapika kembali ke York Shin saat malam sudah larut. Killua menjemputnya di bandara. Selama perjalanan pulang, Kurapika tak banyak bicara dan hal ini membuat Killua kesal.

"Tak usah dipikirkan lagi, dia sudah mati," ucap Killua dingin sambil terus menatap jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

Kurapika terkejut mendengarnya.

"Turunkan aku," Kurapika berkata.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang turunkan aku!"

Kurapika berusaha membuka pintu. Melihat reaksi wanita itu, Killua segera menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kurapika!" bentak Killua sambil meraih tangan Kurapika dan memegangnya erat. "Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya? Sekarang akulah kekasihmu, Kurapika. Kau milikku!"

Killua menarik tubuh Kurapika dan menciumnya dengan paksa.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Killua.

"Maaf…," ucap Killua pelan sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Kurapika segera turun dari mobil dan berlari pergi dalam kegelapan malam yang sunyi.

Killua tak berusaha mengejarnya. Sementara itu dalam tatapan mata yang menyala merah penuh kesedihan, Kurapika mendongak menatap langit. Ada bintang yang paling terang di sana. Air mata wanita itu mulai menetes lagi.

'Kuroro…benarkah kau telah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja? Apa yang dapat kulakukan agar aku dapat melihat dan mendengar suaramu lagi? Apakah kau sedang melihatku dari atas sana, Kuroro? Banggakah kau padaku?'

Kurapika mendekap tubuhnya yang gemetar…

'Jika saja aku punya satu kesempatan lagi…aku akan mengatakan betapa aku sangat merindukanmu.'

Saat itu Kurapika baru mengerti, dengan menyalahkan Kuroro dan membencinya, ia pun telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

**I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything, I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you…**

.

& Skip Time &

.

Semuanya jadi berbeda sejak saat itu. Hubungan Kurapika dan Killua menjadi renggang. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Kurapika merasa bersalah…tapi ia tak dapat membohongi perasaannya.

"Semua Mata Merah hilang dicuri dalam waktu dua bulan terakhir ini," kata Killua sambil melirik Kurapika.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah Kuroro sudah mati?" tanya Gon heran.

Kurapika pun angkat bicara,"Kematiannya tak akan mempengaruhi Gen'ei Ryodan. Tanpa Kuroro, mereka masih bisa tetap bertahan."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara ledakan tak jauh dari sana. Gon dan teman-temannya segera berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju asal suara.

"Itu museum! Kudengar Mata Merah terakhir akan dilelang di sana!" seru Leorio sambil berlari bersama teman-temannya.

Jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang. Mungkin ia akan kembali bertemu dengan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan. Apakah ia sanggup?

.

.

Keadaan museum itu sangat kacau. Banyak penjaga dan tamu yang tewas. Darah menggenang di mana-mana.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang muncul di hadapan Kurapika.

"Kau, keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta…mantan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan," kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil menunjuk Kurapika.

Kurapika terkejut. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Namun belum sempat Kurapika bisa menebak apa alasannya, orang-orang itu langsung menyerangnya.

"Mereka pembunuh bayaran! Hati-hati!" seru Gon.

Sial sekali, di tengah keadaan yang kacau seperti ini malah ada beberapa orang yang memanfaatkan suasana. Kurapika melompat menghindar dan mengeluarkan rantai Nen-nya.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi Lucifer terkutuk yang akan melindungimu!"

Mata Kurapika berubah menjadi merah mendengar kalimat itu. Aura membunuh nampak di sekelilingnya.

"Tak ada seorang pun…yang berhak bicara begitu tentangnya!" ucap Kurapika geram. Ia pun menyerang secara membabi-buta.

"Kurapika, sadarlah!" terdengar suara Leorio.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Kurapika!" kali ini Killua yang bicara. Ia dan teman-temannya berusaha menolong wanita itu.

Tapi emosi Kurapika sudah memuncak. Rantainya menari dengan liar di udara, berusaha melukai para pembunuh bayaran yang mengincarnya.

Tiba-tiba terulur tangan yang kuat, menggenggam tangan Kurapika.

Kurapika tersentak. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan pernah dapat melupakan sentuhan itu. Gon, Killua dan Leorio terbelalak. Begitu pula halnya dengan para pembunuh bayaran yang langsung diam di tempat dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Perlahan Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat sosok yang begitu ia cintai dan ia rindukan. Kuroro Lucifer.

"Jangan lakukan itu," Kuroro berkata dengan dingin namun terdengar kesedihan dari nada suaranya. "Jangan kotori tanganmu."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kurapika, Kuroro menoleh menatap para pembunuh bayaran yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mengincar wanita ini…berarti kau berurusan denganku," ucapnya.

Kuroro mengeluarkan pisau Benz-nya. Padahal pisau itu mampu membunuh lawan dengan satu tusukan saja, namun kali ini Kuroro menusukkannya berkali-kali. Nampak kemarahan di mata hitam pria itu.

"Kau sudah mati," kata Gon dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, dan kembali menatap Kurapika.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya," akhirnya Kurapika mampu untuk bicara. "KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA PADAKU?"

Kurapika membentak Kuroro dan memandangnya dengan mata merah yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kau terlalu indah untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh, Kurapika. Aku telah menjerumuskanmu…maafkan aku," jawab Kuroro. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dan memiliki kehidupan yang pantas kau dapatkan."

"Aku hanya bahagia bersamamu, Bodoh!"

Semua terkejut mendengarnya, termasuk Killua. Hatinya sakit mendengar pernyataan Kurapika.

"Setelah malam itu…aku memang membencimu, tapi jauh di dalam hatiku…aku tetap mencintaimu," kata Kurapika lagi dengan wajah tertunduk.

Killua menghela napas. Semua sudah berakhir. Ia sudah kalah.

Dengan hati-hati Kuroro melangkah mendekati Kurapika. Perlahan warna mata wanita itu berubah kembali menjadi biru. Kuroro mengangkat tangannya…menyentuh pipi Kurapika. Air mata Kurapika langsung mengalir deras. Kuroro segera memeluknya.

"Dua kali kau membohongiku…," isak Kurapika. "Aku kira kau benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkanku."

"Aku melakukannya karena ingin mengecoh orang-orang yang memburuku. Aku tak bisa berhenti, sebelum bisa mengumpulkan semua Mata Merah Suku Kuruta…untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu," jawab Kuroro.

Kurapika terus menangis sambil memanggil nama orang yang paling ia cintai. Kuroro…hanya Kuroro.

Killua berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Cintanya untuk Kurapika tak akan pernah berakhir, tapi kini ia tahu…cinta bukan hanya memiliki, tapi juga berkorban agar orang yang kita cintai bisa lebih bahagia. Kuroro telah membuktikan hal ini.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Saat ini, Kuroro dan Kurapika telah berada di Desa Rukuso. Api menyala di hadapan mereka dengan asap yang membubung tinggi. Kurapika baru saja melemparkan sepasang Mata Merah terakhir ke dalam api itu.

'Saudara-saudaraku…semoga kalian semua tenang di sana,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kurapika memang merasa sakit hati dengan perlakuan saudara sesukunya, tapi bagaimanapun juga…ikatan persaudaraan tak dapat terelakkan. Ia memaafkan semua perbuatan yang telah mereka lakukan padanya.

Seolah memahami perasaan wanita itu, Kuroro mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Ayo…kita pulang," kata Kurapika beberapa saat kemudian.

Ya, tempat ini bukanlah rumahnya lagi. Tempat yang kini ia sebut rumah adalah tempat di mana Kuroro berada.

Kuroro dan Kurapika, menempuh jalan yang berbeda. Kuroro kembali bersama Gen'ei Ryodan, sedangkan Kurapika tetap menjalani tugas sebagai seorang blacklist Hunter. Tapi mereka dapat menyatukan semua perbedaan yang ada. Karena cinta…karena rasa ikhlas, pemberian maaf dan pengorbanan…

THE END

A/N :

Akhirnya jadi sepanjang ini! Fiuhh…

Review please…!^^


End file.
